futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Islamic Rashidun Caliphateball
Islamic Rashidun Caliphateball will be an Islamic movement that started in the deserts of Arabia and expanded to other continents. After being expelled from gulf by Yemen he fixed his headquarters in Instabul and joined the Hazar Ottoman Empireball islamists. He was considered a terrorist organization. He was born after AWTO broke with the Hazar Ottoman Empireball and began to cooperate with the Americans. He became a major order inside the Ottoman territory and expanded to different parts of the world. He also declared loyalty to the STORM Unionball and urged all muslims of the world to support it against their successors. Rivalry With Russia However his worst enemy proved to be New Russian Federationball that invaded Central Asia and started intense persecution on islamists there, the end of the war brought them to the near complete extinction. Russian new Soviet project was seen as a threat by the islamists that went to protect the Caucasus from the Russian take over, but eventually failed and Russia took it too. Though their main rivalry with Russia was due to border issues, when Russian influence expanded, they began to adopt new policies in order to fight Russia and prevent it to influence ideologically the Islamic world, they claimed Russia aimed to conquer all muslims of the world, since its influence in Middle East grew a lot. He began to operate as a clandestine group around the world too in his fight against communism. He used to conduct terrorist attacks in the cities of Stalingrad and Moscow. His popularity however within most Russian muslims was negative, most of them supported the Russian government on its war for the elimination of the terrorist group. Rivalry With the USA Despite its strong rivalry with Russia, the USA was also a big rival of the group. Many Americans disliked and claimed it to be a terrorist group, because of many Anti-American killings and massacres they have done. But however two former American far-rightist politicians members of the STORM, by the names of Donald Bannon and Steve Bush, have good relations with former president Fred Trump, and the three secretly funded the group, but they got busted by Luke Lincoln and Paul Luther King and they were exiled from America. Under Luke Lincoln and Paul Luther King's presidency, America became extremely aggressive against the Extremist Groups, including the IRC. America also launched evacuations of Civilians to Syria, Egypt and Iran, and execution of members of the terrorist groups, America also armed Palestinian Nationalist Groups, Arabic Nationalist Groups and the Ergenekon Rebels in Turkey to go against Religious Extremism Relationships Friends Ottoman Empireball - My Muslim Empire buddy. We will down AWTOball. Enemies AWTOball - I REALLY HATE YOU, INFIDEL ORGANIZATION! New Russian Federationball - YOU INFIDEL! Second Empire Of Chinaball and SUN Unionball - So you infidels to kill me and fight alongside AWTOball? CSOball and New Malayan Republicball- You all are...oh forgot it. United African Republicball- HOW DARE YOU OVERTHOEN ME YOU SECULAR INFIDEL!?! Ideology *Hard Ottomanism *Sunni Islamism *Pan Islamism *Islamic Nationalism *Jihadism *Caliphatism *Anti Communism *Anti Peace *Pro War Maps Category:Islamic Category:Empire Category:Future Organizationball Category:Turkic Category:Arabic Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Wars about Religion Category:Radical Category:Evil Category:Fascist Category:Terrorist Category:Pro-Ottoman Category:Pro-STORM Category:War lover Category:Peace remover Category:Scary as hell Category:Racist Category:Dajjalist Category:Genocide Lover